


S"wet" Dreams

by JustDaeDreaming



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sexual Frustration, Top Bang Yongguk, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDaeDreaming/pseuds/JustDaeDreaming





	S"wet" Dreams

_"Mmph...Yongguk...right there....yes, just like that." you clenched around his fingers, trying to use the friction to get yourself off._  
_"You like that baby girl?" he mumbles, planting light kisses on your inner thigh..._  
Your eyes snap open, the wetness between your thighs bearing witness to where your mind wandered tonight. You decide to indulge yourself this time, so that you could go back to sleep. The source of your desires, seemingly slept soundly beside you. But you didn't want to wake him up, so you quietly placed your hand underneath the elastic band of your panties. Your core was already slick and wet from the naughty dream you just had, so your fingers easily slipped inside. A soft whine escaped you, louder than anticipated, your eyes shoot over to Yongguk's sleeping form. He's asleep on his stomach and thankfully he didn't seem to hear you. The sigh of relief that comes afterward turns into a loud gasp when you hear his voice.  
"Having fun without me? I'm hurt" he says, feigning offense.  
"How l-long were you up?!" you stammer.  
"Oh, I've been up for a while" he smirks. "You were moaning in your sleep and it woke me up"  
You blush a deep shade of red at the thought. Yongguk moves so that he's hovering over you.  
"Why don’t I help you out?" he says while placing light kisses down your jaw. A breath catches in your throat as Yongguk moves downward. He pulls down your shorts and places kisses on the inside of your thighs working his way up to your core. Which at the moment is in desperate need of attention, leaking slowly and soaking your panties.  
Your grip slowly tightens on his head, his tongue pushing between your glistening lips. He groans as your hips buck into his face in short, needy spasms. The pure need and desire of the moment is almost tangible. Your sighs and pants swell into drawn out moans as his tongue caresses your inner walls. You tense up several times as you near your limit. He catches your clit between his lips and sucks on it hard, your back bowing from the excess stimulation. You give one final cry as you cream on his tongue, Yongguk excitedly drinking every last drop of your essence. The both of you ride out your high in each others arms.  
"How did you like my help?" you can hear the smile in his voice.  
"I quite liked it, maybe I should ask for your help more often~"  
"I'd always be happy to oblige" he purrs in your ear, before you drift off to sleep.


End file.
